Hydraulic brake systems with hydraulic boosters gain in usage in technical engineering. This applies in particular to boosters in automotive vehicles where an objective is that the boosters being mounted have a very compact design. In addition, the vacuum boosters previously used in practice are frequently no longer applicable effectively because they require considerable space and do not provide the vacuum needed for boosting in modern vehicles.
Hydraulic boosters known from the art are either comparatively complicated and permit an only relatively inaccurate control, or they cause considerable reactions to the actuating device, e.g., the brake pedal, and hence impart an uncomfortable pedal feeling to the driver.